Ava And Jade
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade has a twin sister Ava.  Ava and Jade are very close.  When Jade is falling apart it is up to Ava to save the day.  There's only one problem.  Ava is dead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my orignal characters. Willow will be featured in this story by the way

* * *

><p>My name is Ava Katherine West. I was born on January 22nd exactly forty-five minutes before my twin sister was born. Jade and I were always very close. Daddy used to joke that we were close in the womb. In many ways I felt like I was 45 <strong>months <strong>older then Jade instead of just 45 minutes. I always protected her. I always loved her. I always watched over her. I can remember a time we were only three years old. Jade and I had been caught playing with matches. We didn't understand what we had done wrong but daddy was really mad.

((Flashback))

"_Girls," daddy said, "I told you not to play with that. That is a bad thing to do. You could get hurt and mommy and I love you too much to let you get hurt. Go upstairs. I will be up soon."_

_We went upstairs as we were told. Even having never been punished before we both knew we were in trouble. We hoped just being sent to our room would be the punishment but no such luck. Daddy came in a few minutes later. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down._

"_Girls," he said, "Do you understand why you're in trouble?"_

"_Because we did something that made you mad," Jade asked_

"_Because you did something that could have hurt you very badly," daddy corrected, "and normally I would just tell you no, and let it go but what you did was too serious. I love you and you could have gotten very badly hurt or even had to go bye-bye like Fluffy did"_

_Jade cried a little. I rubbed her back._

"_I don't wanna have to go bye-bye," she said_

"_I know," daddy replied, "and neither do me and mommy want that to happen. Ava climb on the bed and lay down on your tummy"_

"_Why," I asked genuinely confused._

"_Because you need to learn your lesson," daddy said and I did what I was told though I didn't understand how lying on my tummy would teach me a lesson._

_Once I was on my tummy I felt my daddy's hand come down on the seat of my pants. It was loud and it hurt a little. He did it two more times. Then he let me up and gave me a long hug. Jade was watching this and she looked a little scared. _

"_Now I'm going to go out for a few minutes," he told us, "and then it's your sister's turn."_

_After dad left Jade whispered to me, "was it bad?"_

"_Quick," I said, "Give me your sweater"_

"_Why," Jade asked_

"_So dad will think I'm you… duh," I said in a 'duh' tone of voice. _

"_But then you'll have to get that again," Jade said._

"_I'd rather I do then you," I told her_

((Flashback ends))

Yes we got away with it. That was easy. But it's harder to protect Jade now because I am dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I shake my head angrily. Beck and Jade had another fight and he called her a control freak. {Duh. Right now her life is so out of control.} Why is he being so irritable with her? He was there a year ago. He was there when I died. Yesterday it was the one year anniversary of my death. I died on September 11th, 2001. I could not believe what that brain trust said to my sister when she was moody and bitchy that day. Her life the past 3 ½ months had been going to hell and he has been so flipity jibbit insensitive. I sat next to her yesterday like I did when we were little. I watched her as the tears filled her eyes. The last thing she needed right now was to be alone. She needed her boyfriend to put his arm around her and assure her it was going to be okay. But no, he had to talk down to her, embarrass her and ignore her—shove her aside, out her and ignore her on her worst day of the year.

"I'm a control freak," she exclaimed, "Oh that's the funniest thing I ever heard"

"What? Are you suggesting that you aren't?"

_Very good Beck, _I think sarcastically to myself, "Maybe there's hope for you yet"

"No. I'm suggesting that's some interesting talk for someone who talked to me the way you did the other day," Jade said

_Go Jade, _I thought to myself

"Look Jade," Beck said, "I love you but sometimes you are so insensitive. A person who is hurting doesn't need to be made to feel worse"

_She's insensitive, _I thought to myself, _Maybe you should take a look in the mirror._

"DAMNIT BECK I'M GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME LATELY," Jade yelled, "I NEED YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT NOW MORE THEN EVER. I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE ACTING LIKE THIS"

"What's so hard about your life right now," Beck asked

"Did you seriously just asked that," Jade snapped at the same time I thought it.

"Yeah I did," Beck said, "I don't get why you think your life is so hard. Tori just found out that her boyfriend was just using her."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'll be sure to throw Vega a pity party," Jade said, "I only watched my sister get KILLED in the twin towers a year ago yesterday"

_Go Jade, _I thought to myself, _Way to put Beck in his place_

Beck's face grew pale.

"Jade," he said, "I am so sorry. With all the drama going on in Tori's day I didn't think about yours."

Beck was lucky that I'm dead. If I wasn't I would slap him upside the head so bad he wouldn't know his head from his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck tries to calm Jade down and finally manages to but I swear I don't know what's gotten into that boy. He has been all over her case lately.

**"If you have to act one extreme or the other," **Jade snapped, **"Why don't you be on my side?"**

"Babe," he said gently, "I am on your side"

**"You haven't been acting it," **she said.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her that I was with her. She wasn't alone. I wanted to yell at Beck and tell him how much of an idiot he was being. I wanted to tell her that I was right by her side and that I love her. '

**"Okay maybe I've been a little hard on you," **he admitted

_A little, _I thought to myself, _and the devil is 'a little' evil_.

"It's not like I'm allowed to play favorites," he said

"I'm not telling you to," Jade said, "But you don't have to come down on me like a ton of bricks either. You've been criticizing me a lot lately"

"I forgot that Ava died around this time," Beck said


	4. Chapter 4

He forgot? Seriously? He was **there **when it happened. How could he forget? I couldn't stand it when he acts that way. Jade is going through a nothing is going her way time in her life and Beck is acting like everything she went through didn't matter.

**"I miss her so much," **Jade said

**"I know," Beck replied, "We've been through a lot but you have to get over it"**

Get over it? Is he for real?

**"Beck," **Jade said firmly, **"I'm not giving up"**

Good for you Jade. Good for you. I'm so proud of you.

**"Sometimes it's better to give up," **Beck told her

**"No," **she said, **"It's not"**

**I've been a little hard on you," **he admitted

**"What if things don't go the way you hope," **Beck pointed out.

**"What if they do," **Jade retorted


End file.
